The Dogs of Los Noches
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: When Aizen, Gin Tousen and the Espada wake up, they find themselves in the pound as different PUPPY breeds! They are soon adopted by A Femharry who has a past connection with them but will she ever find out who her adorable puppies are in reality? Pairing: FemHarry/Nnoitra! Parental Gin and Aizen
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: I have finally hit the deep end! This will be a reincarnation/transformation story about the espada but will focus on Nel's Reincarnation and Nnoitra! So Enjoy! KON HIT IT! By the way, TheBlackSeaReaper…This Pairing is for you!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea and the pairing. Please READ & REVIEW her stories! Special thank you to chalicothere on Deviantart for the inspiration for this story!

Here are the dog breeds and ALL OF THEM ARE REAL BREEDS!

Aizen: Chocolate lab/ Golden Retriever mix

Gin: Greyhound

Tousen: Irish Water Spaniel

Stark: Welsh springer spaniel

Lillinette: Miniature Schnauzer

Barraggan: Old English sheepdog

Tia: German shepherd

Ulquiorra: long hair Akita

Nnoitra: Wolamute (Wolf/Malamute hybrid)

Grimmjow: Catahoula Leopard Dog

Zommari: Rottweiler

Szayel: Smooth Collie

Aaroneiro: Bull Terrier

Yammy: St. Bernard

Ch.1

Jade Potter was an unusual girl in the fact she was the reincarnation of the former 3rd espada Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck and that she was now a young witch who finished her last year of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Jade sighed as her relatives dumped her off in London and then drove off with the words "Don't come back, you little freak!"

Jade just shook her head at their stupidity and head for the Leaky Cauldron so she could get to the Wizarding bank and see if she could finally claim Sirius's secret house that he left to her. She bowed politely to the goblins at the door and then headed to a teller as she asked to see her account managers, She was shown to the office and she sat down to wait as the account managers were alerted to her presence. Two hours later, Jade was free as a bird to do what she wanted. She quickly went to her new home and over the next few days, cleaned the place from top to bottom.

Meanwhile…

Nnoitra groaned as he woke up and looked around to find himself in a pile of puppies, he looked around the kennel in confusion as his sleep muddled mind caught up. He looked down at his hands and became wide awake as he yelped like the young puppy he was now, he twisted and turned as he prayed that this was one of Aizen's illusions when he heard his Leader's sleepy voice "_**Nnoitra, go back to sleep. It's too early for your dramatics**_…"

The young Wolamute puppy turned and went to snarl at his leader when he noticed Aizen was a small chocolate lab/retriever puppy, Aizen noticed the wide eyed look he was getting from the…PUPPY?

Aizen leapt to all fours and turned in a circle as he tried to figure out why he and Nnoitra were puppies, he looked over the other Puppies and quickly found Tousen and Gin. The sliver Greyhound puppy had his head on Tousen's side as he kicked all four paws in the air, Aizen quickly woke Gin up and the small Irish water spaniel that was Tousen who both flipped out about their new forms. One by one the rest of the espada woke up and freaked a little over their new forms when Grimmjow in the form of a Catahoula Leopard Dog puppy said, "_**Wait…didn't all of us die though**_?"

Everyone stopped and looked at each other when they realized that what Grimmjow had said was true, they had all died at the hands of the shingami including Nel who died by accident. Tia was the one who mentioned Nel wasn't with them causing them to really get a good look at the kennel they were in, Aizen then sighed and told them that they had to try and stick together since it seemed they were in a pound or something similar, the espada and the two generals nodded in agreement when they heard footsteps coming towards their kennel…

Jade grinned as she walked into the Pound at finally being able to get the dogs she always wanted, she talked to the person at the front desk and told them that she was looking for a few puppies since she had just moved onto a thirty acre farm with plenty of space to run around in. The lady smiled and told her that they just got a bunch that morning that had been found in a box outside the doors, Jade smiled and asked to see them as she followed the lady to the kennel where the puppies were. She took one look and instantly fell in love with them as they all were huddled in a corner, looking a little scared as they looked up at her.

She counted the puppies and found there was fourteen puppies in total as the lady asked which ones she wanted, Jade smiled and asked politely how much it would be for all of them since she didn't want to split them up. The lady looked at her in surprise then smiled as she named a relatively small fee and then offered two free vet visits to be included, Jade thanked her as the lady walked in to the kennel with fourteen second hand collars and leashes and quickly put them on all the puppies who just looked at her then walked politely beside her. Jade was then handed the leashes and Jade thank the lady for her kindness as she left out the door. Jade walked slowly so her new pets could get used to the loud noises of the city, Jade then looked at the note the lady had slipped her about a Vet's office near where she lived and decided to get her puppies their shots and exams over and done with.

Aizen noticed the building they were heading to and gave a curious look at the sign where he froze after reading it. He let out a pathetic whimpers as his tail tucked between his legs causing the other males to stop and look at the sign. Jade noticed the looks on their faces and quickly reassured them that she wouldn't get them fixed which caused the two females in the group to giggle at the males' relieved looks.

Three hours later…

Aizen and the others were exhausted as their new owner opened the door to the house that they would living at for now, Jade smiled as she unclipped each Puppy's brand new leashes from their new collars and they went in front of the fire place to rest. Aizen watched as Jade left the room and sighed tiredly, his paws were hurting from walking so much today and he laid his head on his paws as he began to drift to sleep. The other espada puppies followed his lead and all of them quickly passed out in front of the warm fire…

Jade came into the sitting room about half an hour later to find her new pets all curled up together in one big pile while they fell fast asleep. She noticed the Wolamute puppy was waking up and she gently scooped him up so he was in her lap, Nnoitra looked up at her in surprise as she smiled a familiar smile and then realized she was sketching something in a handheld sketchbook. He tried to peek at it and she giggled and said "Ok you really do remind me of someone I knew in my past life…"

Nnoitra watched as her eyes became sad as she stared straight ahead and then shook her head as she let a tear slip down her cheek, Nnoitra then was shown a picture of his human self in his released state. He looked at Jade in shock as she said "I miss Nnoitra and the others…my Life is certainly not the same without them."

She then heard the whistle of the kettle and gently put Nnoitra on the ground as she headed for the kitchen, Nnoitra sat there stunned as he could feel his heart pounding in his chest at being so close to the young woman he had gotten kicked out of the espada by accident. Jade came in to the room a few minutes later as the others started waking up, balancing fourteen bowls that smelled delicious to their noses. Jade smiled as she set the fourteen bowls down to reveal stir fry beef in a mild broth, all the puppies then quickly attacked their meal and chow down. Jade giggled as they ate like they were starved and she took her own meal of beef stir fry to the couch, she had just finished her small dinner when she noticed her puppies were just finishing their dinner and were now licking their dog bowls clean.

Aizen licked at his lips as he finished his meal last, Jade gently took his bowl and they followed her to the kitchen where she washed and dried the bowls before filling them with fresh cool water. Jade then opened the door to the HUGE backyard and told them that this was their last chance to do their outdoor business before bed, Aizen and the others looked up at her with confused expressions and she giggled as she said "Ok, let's put this in other terms…This your last chance to go to the washroom before bed. So I recommend going now."

Needless to say Aizen and the others were all embarrassed by this and decided to get it over and done with as they all hurried into the backyard and found their own little hidden areas to do what they needed to do…

Jade smiled as she looked up from her sketchbook to find all her puppies standing at her feet, she then closed the backdoor and headed upstairs with all her Puppies following. They entered a room that had a Mural of a very familiar place to the espada and found that seven LARGE dog beds had been placed along the wall, Aizen and the others then managed to climb up onto the beds and lay down while Jade grabbed her pajamas and headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Jade came out to 13 sleeping puppies and one Wolamute puppy that was fighting sleep as he sat at the base of her bed, she smiled and scooped him as she slid in to bed and softly said "You can sleep in my bed tonight, Pup…"

Nnoitra's tail wagged against his will as he was cuddled to her chest and held there as she lay down for the night, he looked up at the girl who had to be Nel's reincarnation and wagged his tail gently as he settled down for the night…


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: I have finally hit the deep end! This will be a reincarnation/transformation story about the espada but will focus on Nel's Reincarnation and Nnoitra! So Enjoy! KON HIT IT! By the way, TheBlackSeaReaper…This Pairing is for you!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea and the pairing. Please READ & REVIEW her stories! Special thank you to chalicothere on Deviantart for the inspiration for this story!

Here are the dog breeds and ALL OF THEM ARE REAL BREEDS!

Aizen: Chocolate lab/ Golden Retriever mix

Gin: Greyhound

Tousen: Irish Water Spaniel

Stark: Welsh Springer spaniel

Lillinette: Miniature Schnauzer

Barraggan: Old English sheepdog

Tia: German shepherd

Ulquiorra: long hair Akita

Nnoitra: Wolamute (Wolf/Malamute hybrid)

Grimmjow: Catahoula Leopard Dog

Zommari: Rottweiler

Szayel: Smooth Collie

Aaroneiro: Bull Terrier

Yammy: St. Bernard

Ch.2

Jade jerked awake around six in the morning as she tried to relax from her nightmare and found her Wolamute puppy looking up at her with sleepy eyes, she smiled at him and rubbed his ears gently as she softly said "Did I wake you, little one?"

Nnoitra just yawned and stood on the bed as his paws sunk into the soft mattress, he then stretched out his back legs as he yawned yet again. Jade giggled and gently placed him on the floor as she headed to the bathroom for her morning shower, Nnoitra then trotted over to the large puppy beds as Aizen woke up and looked around in sleepy confusion. Nnoitra wagged his tail in Amusement as Aizen became wide wake from remembering the day before, Aizen hopped off the puppy bed and asked "_**Nnoitra, where is the girl who took us in**_?"

"_**She's in the shower, Aizen-sama**_…"

"_**Good, we all need to talk**_."

By now the rest of the puppies were awake as they looked at their leader, Aizen then sighed and said "_**As much as I hate to admit this, we have stay here until we figure out how to become human again**_…"

Everyone groaned at that as Barraggan spoke up, "_**Aizen-sama, surely you're not suggesting we keep playing the part of lowly pets!**_"

Aizen sighed and softly said "_**Do we have a choice? Barraggan, Look at us! We wouldn't be able to last on the streets if we left…as much as it pains me to say this, we HAVE to act like pets to this young woman**_…"

The espada knew he was right about their situation when Nnoitra then said something that got their attention, "_**I think that our new "Owner" is Nel's reincarnation**_…"

Stark spoke up and asked "_**What do you mean by that Nnoitra**_?"

Nnoitra then told them about what the girl had drawn and what she had said, Aizen's tail wagged at that bit of news as he said "_**For now we play the parts of pets for her until we confirm if she is Nel's reincarnation**_."

Just then the door to the bathroom opened and Jade stepped out in a skimpy towel that barely covered her, Nnoitra and the other males stared in shock as Grimmjow said softly "_**Guys….it is possible to get a stiffie from this while we're puppies**_?"

All males nodded as they lay down to hide that their little me was showing, Jade was oblivious to their plight as she bent over to get something out of the dresser. Nnoitra and the other males were transfixed as they blushed under their fur while Tia and Lillinette were busy laughing at them, Jade then started to get dressed as she looked and smiled at them over her shoulder. She noticed the males watching her every move and started laughing as she jokingly said "You twelve are just little Perverts, aren't you?"

Aizen and the other males quickly blushed and looked away as Jade giggled at the reactions; she soon finished getting dressed in skinny jeans and a light purple camisole top. She turned to the puppies and clapped her hands softly as she said "Ok, who's hungry?"

All the puppies perked their ears at the word Hungry and wagged their tails as she opened the door of her bed room, they all raced down stairs where they sat in front of their food dishes to be fed. Jade laughed with sad eyes as she realized how they were sitting like the espada did in the meeting room at Los Noches; she briefly entertained the thought of her "Family" as puppies and smiled sadly as she said just loud enough for the espada puppies to hear "if wishes were hollows…I'd be dead because of how many I make to see them again…"

She sighed then cheered up as she grabbed a couple sides of bacon from the fridge and a carton of eggs so she could cook breakfast, soon the smell of bacon filled the air and made the Espada puppies' mouths water happily. Jade soon finished draining the grease from the bacon and dish out equal proportions to each puppy; she smiled to see their tails wagging happily as they all looked at her and she nodded. They quickly dug into the bacon as Jade fixed her own breakfast and sat at the bar stool counter, she was soon done and had a good amount left on her plate so she stood and found 14 pairs of eyes on her plate as they all assumed the begging position. She stared at them in surprise as she said "You guys are STILL hungry?"

The puppies gave her the puppy eyes as she sighed and said "Well if you guys keep eating the way you are, it means dog food for you guys…"

Grimmjow and the others growled at that causing her to laugh and say "Not that kind of dog food, I learned how to make my own out of real meat…"

She then gained a thoughtful look as she said "I should probably name you guys…but for some reason I can't help but think of Aizen-sama, Gin-sama, Tousen-sama and the rest of the espada when I look at you guys…."

Noticing the wide eyed looks the puppies were giving her, she then blinked as she saw the shadows of the people she had just named over top of the puppies. She shook her head and said "The Wizarding war, it has to be its toll coming down on me finally…"

Aizen blinked as she sighed and then smiled as she said "Ok Names…"

She smiled and sighed as she racked her brain for names but all she could think about was her former family and how much the puppies resembled them in looks and personality. She finally gave in to her instincts and named them after her former family much to the puppies' amusement, she then noticed the time and swore as she quickly waved her hand at the back door and created a doggie door. She told them to behave and that she would be back in three hours, she then ran towards the door as she sighed and said "It figures I would be late to a bank meeting!"

Two hours and 45 minutes later….

Nnoitra was getting bored as he chewed on a tennis ball he had found under the couch, the others were just as bored as he was and were eyeing the tennis ball with longing looks. Aizen finally had enough and said "_**Come on Nnoitra! Share the stupid ball!**_"

Nnoitra shook his head as he raised his butt in the air and said "_**You want it? Come get it!**_"

This sparked a chase around the house, into the backyard and back into the house between the two while the others watched in unholy amusement…they raced around the living room and towards the front door just as Jade entered the door with groceries. Nnoitra managed to stop before hitting her but Aizen knocked her over at top speed as he went flying out the door and into a huge mud puddle. Aizen groaned as he realized he was coated in sticky mud and he had just knocked the young girl to the floor while she had been carrying something, Jade quickly scooped him up and placed him in the first floor bathroom as she told him to stay. Aizen could see where this was going and whined as she closed the door on him, he felt bad for knocking her to the ground so he whined for forgiveness as he showed his belly to her when she came in. Jade smiled and said "I know it was an accident but I think you all need a good scrub…"

The other puppies all heard that and gave small whines of displeasure, before they could escape the bathroom; Jade closed the door and then started the water. Jade soon had the water ready and placed Aizen in the tub, he whined as she pulled out a specially scented Dog shampoo that to the espada, smelled like the ocean breeze. Aizen was then gently soaked and had his fur massaged while she scrubbed the shampoo into a nice gentle lather, Aizen's tail was wagging happily against his will because the water felt great to his new form as the suds from the shampoo were washed away. Jade laughed as he lost control of his instincts for a minute or two and began to snap at the water coming from the movable shower head, Aizen was then lifted out of the tub and dried off before she grabbed her next victim.

A good two hours later…

All the espada puppies were squeaky clean and Jade was starting to make the dog food recipe she had found online with fresh lamb, rice and fresh veggies, while she was doing that, the puppies were gathered in the living room and were having a mini conference. Aizen sighed as he said "_**I do believe we have confirmed that she is Nel's reincarnation but how do we get her to realize that it's us so she can help us**_?"

Nnoitra blinked as he softly said "_**What if…She does know in her heart but doesn't want to believe what her heart is trying to tell her**_."

Just then Jade called them for supper causing them to race to the kitchen and they all sat like they would at Los Noches, Jade watched in shock as she had dismissed it both times before but a third time? She shook her head and convinced herself out loud she was seeing things and hurried out of the room, Aizen and Gin told the others to stay in the kitchen while they tried to get Jade to recognize them. The chocolate Lab/ Golden Retriever mix and the Greyhound quickly hurried into the living room where they found her crying on the couch, Aizen sat down below her and barked curiously at her while he wagged his tail with Gin doing the same thing. Jade looked at them with slightly puffy eyes as she smiled and scooped both of them in to her lap, she sighed as she looked at the fire place and softly said "It has got to be the stress from the Wizarding war I was in finally catching up… that's the only explanation I can think of…"

Aizen whined sadly as he tried to ask for more details and Jade looked at him with a smile and then explained everything that had happened to her in her new life. Aizen was in shock at what she had been through and he understood that they were going to have to give her time to recover from the war before getting her to see who they really were…

5 months later…

Jade whistled as she walked up the driveway to her house and heard an excited bark from her no.1 favorite of her puppies; she opened the door to be tackled by Nnoitra with his tail wagging like a banner. She laughed and gave him a petting in his favorite spot while the others came running to greet her, She smiled and knelt as she got love from her puppies that all had their tails wagging. She stood up, quickly did the pooping scooping and then brushed all of her puppies' fur. Jade then sighed happily as she laid in the big pile of puppies with a book and she softly began to read out loud, Nnoitra sighed happily as she read with his head on her tummy and relaxed completely…

After supper, Jade grabbed her IPod and hooked it up to her small speaker in the kitchen. Nnoitra was lying near the counter when she turned it on and started singing as she scooped him up with a laugh,

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**_

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again

Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way

Nnoitra was highly amused as she finished singing the song to him and placed him down while the others came to see what in the world was going on. Jade then choose another song that had them howling in laughter as she sang to Aqua,

_**Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...**_

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u)

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken! 

Jade laughed at her puppies which were shaking their heads as she sang a few more songs then noticed the time, she yawned and said "Bedtime guys…"

They all headed upstairs and got ready to sleep as Nnoitra jumped up on the bed and Jade laid next to him, He licked her cheek and laid his head down at the same time she did. Jade smiled and said good night as she got a bunch of barks in reply, she snuggled up to her Wolamute and quickly fell asleep…


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: I have finally hit the deep end! This will be a reincarnation/transformation story about the espada but will focus on Nel's Reincarnation and Nnoitra! So Enjoy! KON HIT IT! By the way, TheBlackSeaReaper…This Pairing is for you!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea and the pairing. Please READ & REVIEW her stories! Special thank you to chalicothere on Deviantart for the inspiration for this story!

Here are the dog breeds and ALL OF THEM ARE REAL BREEDS!

Aizen: Chocolate lab/ Golden Retriever mix

Gin: Greyhound

Tousen: Irish Water Spaniel

Stark: Welsh Springer spaniel

Lillinette: Miniature Schnauzer

Barraggan: Old English sheepdog

Tia: German shepherd

Ulquiorra: long hair Akita

Nnoitra: Wolamute (Wolf/Malamute hybrid)

Grimmjow: Catahoula Leopard Dog

Zommari: Rottweiler

Szayel: Smooth Collie

Aaroneiro: Bull Terrier

Yammy: St. Bernard

Ch.3

Two weeks later

Jade woke up in the middle of the night as she felt like someone was holding her close around her waist, she squirmed a little as she felt the embrace tighten and a very familiar sleepy voice "Just a bit longer, Nel…"

She froze and turned in the person's arms to find a Sleeping Nnoitra in her bed with his arms wrapped around her waist tenderly, her brain caught up with her shock and she let out a yell of shock causing him to wake up but she watched in horror as he turned into her Wolamute puppy in the blink of an eye. Nnoitra couldn't understand why she was looking at him like she had seen a ghost and let out a whine as he stood and padded over to her to lay down in her lap; She gently made him sit up and said softly "Nnoitra…is that really you?"

His eyes went wide as he nodded and licked her cheek as he then pointed with his paw to the now awake espada puppies, Jade tried to figure out what he was trying to tell her until she remembered the reason she had named them after her "family". Her eyes went wide as she realized what must have happened to the people she cared about, she started to laugh as she said "So I'm not crazy…you guys were near me this whole…time"

Aizen jumped on to the bed and nuzzled her with a questioning look about why she yelled causing her to explain what she had seen when she woke up. The espada were shocked at her story and Nnoitra looked at her hopefully as he yawned and laid in her lap, she got the message and smiled as she kissed his forehead as they all got ready to go back to sleep. Jade watched her companions fall asleep and was amazed as they all regained human form when they fell fast asleep, she looked at her bed companion to find he had also returned to human form as he slept…

The next morning…

Jade snuggled up to Nnoitra in her sleep and felt his arms tighten around her, she slowly opened her eyes about an hour later and smiled at seeing him sleep so peacefully. She slipped out of his arms and headed for the bathroom to shower, she came out of the bathroom to find all her companions had woken up and were back in puppy form. She smiled and went to open the door as she could see some of them were doing a little dance on the spot, she then stood to the side as the ones who were dancing in place ran down stairs to get outside to do their business. Nnoitra walked at her side as she headed downstairs and began to make breakfast, Nnoitra wagged his tail as she soon got breakfast ready and whistled for the others as she dished out equal proportions into the bowls and refilled their water.

Meanwhile….

Unohana sighed as their search for Aizen, Gin and Tousen wasn't going too well, it wasn't until the "Traitors" had been killed, did they find out they had been right about corruption in the Gotei 13 or she should say, the first division's corruption. Yamamoto had been removed as head captain by Kami himself and sealed into the deepest pits of the maggot's nest, she pondered just where their souls could have gone when the 12th division captain came running in and said "We found Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck's reincarnation! It also seems that Aizen, Gin, Tousen and the other espada's reiatsu has been faintly recorded to be with her."

Unohana nodded as she sighed in relief and asked that Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Uryu and Orihime to be sent to her when they arrived as well as Toushiro and Rangiku. Unohana didn't have to wait long as the group of people she had named came in and she told them what the 12th division had told her. Toushiro then quickly got what she wanted and said "you want us to retrieve them and bring them back to Japan…"

Unohana nodded with a smile and Ichigo asked where they had to go, Unohana chuckled and said "We found them outside of London, England. It seems it's a large farm…"

Meanwhile back with Jade and the others, three months later…

Jade was in her study as she tried to find a way to return her companions to human form in the spell books she had collected over the years at Hogwarts. She sighed as she shut another book that was another dead end and looked at her "Puppies" scattered around the room, Mostly all of them were sleeping but Nnoitra was wide awake and laying at her feet. She sighed again as she looked at his hopeful eyes and softly said "I haven't found anything yet…there has to be some clue why you only return to human form when you're asleep at night. I mean, you stay puppies if you sleep during the day but what is it about night time that is different?"

Nnoitra just sat up and jumped into her lap as he curled up comfortably, Jade smiled and scratched behind his ears as they stayed that way for a few minutes. The already big Wolamute puppy was starting to become too big for her lap but Jade really didn't care as she then turned her attention back on the books. Suddenly they all heard the doorbell ring and Jade gently urge Nnoitra off her lap as all the "Puppies" followed her to the door, she opened it to find very familiar faces standing there and jaw dropped. Ichigo and the others chuckled as she quickly asked "May I help you?"

Ichigo chuckled and said "It's alright, Nel, you don't have to be a stranger with us…"

"What does Soul Society want with me?"

Ichigo sighed and asked "Do you mind if we come in? It's a long story…"

Jade looked at him and the others as she sighed and said "I'll get some refreshments while you guys sit in the sitting room."

Ichigo and the others thanked her as she led them to the sitting room where they saw all the different dogs she had, Nnoitra stood up and walked over as he nuzzled her leg causing Ichigo to look at him and ask "What kind of dog is that guy?"

"He's a Wolamute, a wolf/Malamute hybrid and a one woman dog, just to warn you…"

Nnoitra barked happily at that and then followed her into the kitchen as she gathered the refreshments and then headed out in to the living room with biscuits (Cookies) and herbal tea for everyone. Ichigo quickly helped her out with everything and then they sat down, she asked just why they were there and Ichigo explained everything that had happened since the Winter war and why they were there. Jade sighed as she stood and looked out the window with a worried Nnoitra at her side, she then said as she looked out the window "So soul society wants me to leave England and come back to Japan?"

The shingami nodded as Toushiro spoke up and said "Nel-san we also got a faint reiatsu reading of Aizen, Gin, Tousen and the other espada here on your farm….do you know where they are?"

Nel paused as she debated lying to them but Rangiku noticed the greyhound that was looking at her through somewhat closed eyes, Rangiku's eyes became sad which Gin noticed and walked over to her as he laid his head down in her lap. Rangiku smiled and scratched behind his ears as she then asked "What's this big guy's name?"

Nel was about to answer when Toushiro looked at the greyhound closely because the reiatsu seemed familiar to him, he then recognized the greyhound as he gasped "GIN?"

Everyone looked at him in surprise as Ichigo said "Uh Toushiro? That's a dog, not Gin…"

Gin whined as he looked up at Rangiku with opened eyes as he knew that would convince her, Rangiku looked at him in shock as he licked her hand sadly and jumped into her lap despite being a little big. Rangiku then hugged his neck as she started to cry and whispered "I thought I lost you for good!"

Toushiro then looked closely at the dogs' reiatsu and realized who the dogs were; he fought to keep from laughing as he asked "Which one is Aizen?"

Jade sighed as Aizen stood up and came over which caused Toushiro to finally laugh as he joked "At least I'm not a mutt unlike you…"

Aizen gave off a low growl as his ears went back causing Toushiro to look at him warily as Nel politely asked him to quit teasing Aizen, he nodded as he eyed the annoyed lab mix who was walking away and laid down beside Nnoitra who was at Jade's feet. Orihime looked at the dogs with a small smile when she noticed one that seemed to be looking away from, she stood up and knelt beside the dog as she reached out and stroked its head gently. Ulquiorra's tail started wagging as he was petted by the woman he came to care for, in los Noches. He had his eyes closed as he plopped himself in her lap and nuzzled her hand for more, Orihime giggled and hugged his neck as Jade watched in amusement. Ulquiorra then looked up at her and licked Orihime's cheek softly, she stared at him in shock as she recognized his emerald eyes and hugged him tight as she whispered so only he could hear "I missed you so much!"

Jade smiled at the reunion while Ichigo sighed and then asked "All these reunions are great but how are we to get 14 dogs and their "Owner" to Japan?"

Jade laughed and said "Leave that to me, my bank should be able to arrange something…"

Suddenly Nnoitra raised his head as his ears twitched and quickly stood as he growled viciously, he faced where the entrance to the sitting room was as the other dogs stood and also growled. They heard pounding suddenly on the front door and raised voices of three males that quickly made Jade pale, suddenly the front door went flying through the hall way as Dumbledore, Fudge and Ronald Weasely stepped into view. Jade snarled for them to get out of her home as she held Nnoitra and Aizen's collars, Dumbledore smirked and then told her in a sickly sweet voice "Come now, Jade…is that any to greet…"

"The man who ruined my childhood and teen years!"

Fudge then spoke up and said "Is that any way to talk to the man who had your best interests at heart?"

"If he had my best interests at heart, I would have had a family that loved rather than abused me!"

"Now my dear, it was all for the greater good."

"You can take that greater good Bull and shove it back up your ass where it came from!"

Ronald then spoke up as he looked at her body with a leer and said "Just tell her the news already!"

Jade looked at them warily as Dumbledore and Fudge then said "Because you are the last female of the Potter line, you must have an arranged marriage to a pureblood male. So we engaged you to Young Ronald here."

Jade knew she had to do something and then remembered what the goblins had told her to Nullify this marriage attempt, Dumbledore didn't like the smirk on her face when she said before he could stop her "I, Jade Lillian Potter, swear on my magic that I will never marry Ronald Weasely or any other hopefuls chosen by Dumbledore or the ministry! **So Mote it Be**!"

Dumbledore, Fudge and Ronald looked furious as she then used the wards that the three had disabled temporarily and threw them out of her house as she yelled at them to get lost or her canine companions would be allowed to attack them. The shingami gang just stared in shock as the half grown puppies swarmed Jade to make sure she was alright, Jade then turned to them and said "The sooner I get to my bank the better before they try something new to control me again."

The shingami nodded and told her that they had to get back but they would be back in two days to pick up her and her companions. Jade nodded and quickly waited for them to leave before grabbing the floo powder and throwing it into the fire as she stepped in and yelled the name of the Wizarding bank…

Two days later…

Jade and the espada were waiting with another girl as the shingami came through a special gate that would allow the Puppies and their "Owner" to travel through safely. Ichigo looked at the other girl and asked what she was doing there and Nel explained what had happened since their visit two days ago, The girl then introduced herself as Hermione Granger as Szayel stood at her side with his tail wagging happily. The shingami gang then quickly spoke in Japanese and then told Hermione that she could come but they had to go now, Jade and Hermione nodded and they hurried into the gate with all fourteen dogs as the shingami followed…


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: I have finally hit the deep end! This will be a reincarnation/transformation story about the espada but will focus on Nel's Reincarnation and Nnoitra! So Enjoy! KON HIT IT! By the way, TheBlackSeaReaper…This Pairing is for you!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea and the pairing. Please READ & REVIEW her stories! Special thank you to chalicothere on Deviantart for the inspiration for this story!

Here are the dog breeds and ALL OF THEM ARE REAL BREEDS!

Aizen: Chocolate lab/ Golden Retriever mix

Gin: Greyhound

Tousen: Irish Water Spaniel

Stark: Welsh Springer spaniel

Lillinette: Miniature Schnauzer

Barraggan: Old English sheepdog

Tia: German shepherd

Ulquiorra: long hair Akita

Nnoitra: Wolamute (Wolf/Malamute hybrid)

Grimmjow: Catahoula Leopard Dog

Zommari: Rottweiler

Szayel: Smooth Collie

Aaroneiro: Bull Terrier

Yammy: St. Bernard

Ch.4

Jade sighed in relief as the portal closed behind them without any interference from the Ministry and Dumbledore; she looked around curiously as she asked "Itsygo? Where are we?"

Ichigo's eye twitched at the old nickname and he then told her "We did some research in to your Family Background on your mother's side and found something interesting…"

Jade looked confused and asked what he meant by that, Ichigo then took a family tree out of his pocket and passed it to her. Jade quickly skimmed over the family tree when she got to her mother's name and the name of her siblings, She went wide eyed and read it two more times as she said in shock "This can't be possible!"

"We ran it five times and each time gave the same results so it's legit…"

Aizen and Nnoitra whined at the shell shocked look on her face and quickly nuzzled her hands as she slid to the ground, she landed on her knees and softly said "So me and My mother were both lied to? We were never related to Petunia at all?"

Ichigo nodded sadly and then pointed to a single name she hadn't noticed and said "But not all of your Real family's souls were completely destroyed by the killing curse…"

Nel looked at him in confusion until she looked at the name and gasped in shock at the single name above her mother's in the slot for her mom's father, she looked at him in disbelief as she choked out "How?"

"Turns out he died in a car accident a month before your mom was born…the whole family though, were Japanese Purebloods in the Wizarding world. Her dad married with his family's blessing, an Irish pureblood that was the last of her family."

"…"

"Nel?"

"Then this house is…the house I would…No, should have grown up in?"

Ichigo nodded as she gained an angry look on her face and suddenly said "Then the Blood wards never existed! He placed me in an abusive home for his so called greater good bullshit!"

Nnoitra and the other espada puppies quickly surrounded her and were nuzzling her to calm her down, Jade took a deep breath to calm down then showed the paper to Aizen who literally jaw-dropped at seeing his name in the spot that had Jade in shock. The one thing that was on his mind as he tried to remember his life before Soul Society was "_I was a Pure-Blood wizard and a father? Wait, Could that be why I was so good at…Kido?_"

Jade's voice broke through his thoughts and he looked at her with happy eyes as he gently licked her cheek, Jade hugged his neck as she tried not to cry at the news she had received…

Two days later…

Jade grinned as she walked to the dog park with all fourteen espada puppies who were all excited to get out of the large Mansion that Jade had inherited by default from her mother's and her real family's deaths. She rounded the corner where a gang of boys were picking on a young girl that reminded her of Ichigo, Jade yelled at them and they turned to see all the "large" Dogs growling at them along with a pissed off owner. Needless to say, the boys ran off as Jade hurried over to the young girl whose clothing was ripped up from the gang. Jade smiled at the young girl as she knelt near her and asked "You ok?"

Yuzu looked at the young woman who helped her and threw herself at the stranger as she began to cry about what the boys were going to do to get back at her brother, Jade was furious as her companions circled them and made Yuzu stiffen in fear. Jade softly asked what was wrong and Yuzu told her that she had a slight fear of big dogs since she was little when a playful big dog jumped upon her as a 3 year old. Jade knew the perfect dogs for Yuzu to get used to first and motioned for Tia and Yammy who had a soft spot for kids although Yammy's soft spot was a bit of a secret. Yammy and Tia understood and stepped forward as they nuzzled the younger gently and waited her to get use to them, Yuzu was trembling as Jade reassured her that none of her "Puppies" would hurt her when Ichigo came running around the corner and stopped in shock. Yuzu looked at the two dogs that were just sitting near her and giggled as Yammy broke the ice by flopping down and rolling over for a belly scratch. Yuzu giggled and knelt beside him as she rubbed his tummy and chest causing his leg to go nuts as she hit a spot on the St. Bernard's chest, Ichigo watched in shocked amusement as Yuzu got completely relaxed around all the Espada puppies and was now being greeted by the others.

Two months later…

The espada puppies had finally reached their full sizes, Jade sighed as she lay on her bed in the middle of the night after waking from a small night terror. She missed Nnoitra' puppy size as it made cuddling easier, she looked up at the sleeping espada as her heart fluttered in her chest and snuggled closer. She placed her head on his chest and sighed contently as she took in his comforting scent, she then quickly fell asleep in his arms as Aizen watched the two in dog form. He smiled at seeing his granddaughter so happy now and settled back down to sleep…

The next morning… Jade and the others all woke to the sound of the doorbell and Jade quickly got out of bed as she slipped her robe on, she headed downstairs to the front door with Aizen and Nnoitra and opened it to find Ichigo standing there. She asked what was going on and he told her "I just got back from a meeting in Soul Society; Unohana wants you and the others to come to Soul Society for some reason."

"Let me guess you were sent to get us?"

Ichigo nodded and she smiled as she told that she would get dressed then be right down to leave with him. She raced up stairs and quickly got dressed then headed downstairs where Ichigo had opened the portal to Soul Society, She smiled as Ichigo told them that they were using a special gate so they didn't have to hurry through in 4 minutes. Aizen and the others looked relieved as they stepped into the gate and began to walk towards the end of the tunnel, Ichigo looked at Jade and asked "Jade, What happened to Pesche and Dondochakka? I haven't heard from them since the winter war…"

Jade looked confused at that and said "Aren't they still in Hueco Mundo?"

"Well they just kind of disappeared after the war and no one has seen them since…"

They walked on in silence as they came to the end of the tunnel and into soul society, Just then another tunnel opened up and Hermione came through with Kisuke and Rukia. Szayel's tail started waving like a banner as he broke away from the others and ran over to Hermione for a cuddle; Hermione laughed as Szayel jumped up and place his paws on her shoulders to nuzzle her face happily. Gin wagged his tail and said "_**Does this mean we get to tease him about his crush on her?**_"

Grimmjow chuckled as his own tail wagged at that comment as Aizen sighed and said "_**As long as it doesn't get cruel**_."

Hermione giggled as Jade had told her about who her dogs really were and she had found someone she could relate with, it was just a bonus that he was a doctor/scientist that could keep up with her. Szayel then licked her cheek happily and landed back on the ground as they headed to the fourth division to meet with Unohana. Yammy blinked when they got to the fourth division and wagged his tail happily at seeing Yuzu, he dashed forward as she called his name and hugged his neck happily. Isshin and Karin then came out to look at the Espada puppy that had cured Yuzu's fear, Isshin grinned as Karin said jokingly "Oh look it's Cujo!"

Ichigo started laughing at the confused looks on the shingami's faces at the movie reference and Yuzu whined at her to not mention that scary movie, Yammy wagged his tail and then licked Yuzu's face as he laid in her lap when Unohana came out…

Two hours later…

It was finally Aizen's turn to be examined and he hopped on to the table and lay down so Unohana could look him over, Aizen waited quietly as he was examined when he noticed a familiar sensation he hadn't felt in months and yelped. Unohana apologized for the piece of evil glass but it was the only way they could take his temperature in his current form, properly. He whined with a betrayed look on his face at a giggling Jade, she apologized for laughing then said "I couldn't help it…the look on your face was so funny when it happened."

Aizen just sighed in amusement and relief as the evil piece of glass was removed and wagged his tail, Nnoitra licked at Jade's hand as he nuzzled her stomach to signal that it was time for lunch causing her to smile and nod. Unohana had someone bring some meat from the kitchens and also something for the humans, Jade thanked her as Unohana had the test results given to Kisuke who would be keeping an eye on the 12th division captain so the man didn't go overboard. Unohana smiled at her and thanked her and Hermione for being so helpful causing them to blush and say it was no problem.

They were in the middle of Lunch when Kisuke came in with a grim look on his face and said to Unohana "You need to see these results…"

Unohana took one look and swore quietly as the Espada "Puppies" looked at her with worried eyes, Unohana then turned to them and said "We can remove the kidou that Yamamoto seems to have placed on you but it will take a very long time…Time we may not have."

The espada looked confused as Jade thought about what that meant and said "Oh god…you mean that while they're in the form of dogs, they also have the life span of a dog?"

Aizen paled under his fur and whined as he realized what they were saying, Unohana then asked Jade "Jade, is there any way to extend an animal's life in the Wizarding world?"

Jade understood and nodded as she said "There is one way…The familiar bond if done right can extend an Animal's life to a human one and there is no limit to Familiars since they take so little magic."

Unohana smiled and asked if any of the espada wanted to bond with anyone other than Jade. Yammy, Szayel and Gin stood up and walked over to the ones they wanted to bond with; Hermione, Yuzu and Rangiku were all pleasantly surprised when the three came over and sat by them. Jade smiled at the look on Isshin's face as his daughter hugged the St. Bernard around the neck and told that Yammy had a soft spot for young children and was very protective of Yuzu. Isshin quickly got the puppy dog eyes from Yuzu as Yammy sat there wagging his tail, Isshin sighed and then joked with a smile on his face "He better be housebroken…"

That broke the small bit of tension causing them to laugh, Jade was then asked to show Rangiku and Yuzu how to do the familiar bond so this way they could start breaking the kidou…

Three hours later…

Jade was beginning to feel a little lightheaded for some reason when she suddenly felt immense pressure in her head and passed out onto the floor, the last thing she heard was everyone panicking and calling her name…


	5. Chapter 5

Amalthea: I have finally hit the deep end! This will be a reincarnation/transformation story about the espada but will focus on Nel's Reincarnation and Nnoitra! So Enjoy! KON HIT IT! By the way, TheBlackSeaReaper…This Pairing is for you!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea and the pairing. Please READ & REVIEW her stories! Special thank you to chalicothere on Deviantart for the inspiration for this story!

Here are the dog breeds and ALL OF THEM ARE REAL BREEDS!

Aizen: Chocolate lab/ Golden Retriever mix

Gin: Greyhound

Tousen: Irish Water Spaniel

Stark: Welsh Springer spaniel

Lillinette: Miniature Schnauzer

Barraggan: Old English sheepdog

Tia: German shepherd

Ulquiorra: long hair Akita

Nnoitra: Wolamute (Wolf/Malamute hybrid)

Grimmjow: Catahoula Leopard Dog

Zommari: Rottweiler

Szayel: Smooth Collie

Aaroneiro: Bull Terrier

Yammy: St. Bernard

Hey guys! Check out the story called "Hidden in Plain Sight" in the harry Potter/Bleach crossover section.

Ch.5

Jade woke with a pounding headache a few hours later as she heard someone yell "_**She's awake**_!"

The next thing she knew, Aizen and Nnoitra were both on the cot, nuzzling and licking her face worriedly. She laughed softly and hugged both of them as she said "I'm fine, you two. I just have a bit of a headache…"

Unohana came in and gently shoved Aizen and Nnoitra off the bed as she gently checked Jade over, Unohana then asked "Jade, what do you remember before passing out?"

"I remember someone coming in just as I was about to bond with Ulquiorra…"

"Correct, Orihime came in a bit late and Ulquiorra accidently broke the circle and touched Orihime as the bond completed itself…"

Jade looked amused and said "Ok, that would just mean that those two are bonded together now…"

Unohana nodded and then told her "There was a side effect we didn't quite prepare for…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It seems the outburst of magic did something unexpected…"

Jade went wide eyed at that as she asked "Why, what happened?"

Unohana then gave her a mirror and told her to see for herself, Jade was confused as she looked into the mirror and gasped. Her Hair was now the color she had in her past life and was much longer then her shoulder length haircut that she had earlier. Jade blinked in shock as she asked Unohana "What happened to me?"

Unohana then explained that the burst of magic had merged her past form with her current form and also gave her a slight power boost with her magic while unlocking her Reiatsu. Jade listened intently to the explanation and smiled as she said "So basically, my magic signature slightly changed when it happened?"

Unohana nodded and said "This should make it much harder for Dumbledore and the Ministry to find you."

10 minutes later…

Unohana finished examining Jade for anything else that could have happened and they entered the room where Ulquiorra came over with an apologetic look in his eyes. Jade knelt and rubbed his ears as she told him that she was fine, he looked relieved and nuzzled her hand before going to sit at Orihime's side. Jade then stood as Unohana then let them leave after telling them that she would see them that weekend. Jade smiled when they arrived at her place with Ichigo and his family, Yuzu then asked what Yammy was used to eating so she could make it for him. Jade grinned and offered to let them stay for dinner so Yuzu could learn the recipe she used, Yuzu cheered when her father nodded and thanked Jade for the offer. Jade told him it was no problem and they all headed to the kitchen to tag team the supper.

After Yuzu and Yammy left with Ichigo and the rest of their family, Jade made popcorn and whistled for the others as she shouted "Hey Guys! I'm putting in The PageMaster!"

Needless to say, everyone came running at that and curled up in their favorite spots as the movie quickly came on. Both Aizen and Nnoitra had their heads in Jade's lap as they watched the movie, the end of the movie came all too soon and Jade gently sang along with the song Called "Whatever you imagine"

_**Whatever you imagine  
can one day come to be...  
There are dreams to awaken,  
Roads to be taken.  
Follow them and they will set you free...  
Whatever you imagine  
is where your heart can go.  
There are worlds filled with treasure,  
Time without measure,  
to learn whatever you may need to know.  
Imagine,  
and you and I can fly past the sun  
and leave all our doubts and fears behind us.  
You see, that's just what can happen  
when you look inside your mind.  
There's no limit to the wonders you can find!  
Whatever you imagine  
can make your life brand-new.  
There are miracles waiting,  
so keep concentrating  
and I promise you that if you do...  
Whatever you imagine can come true...**_

Jade yawned when the ending credits finished and she turned off the DVD player and TV as she said "Bedtime Guys…"

They all headed up the stairs and onto their collective beds while Jade got ready in the bathroom, she soon came out and yawned as she lay next to Nnoitra. He nuzzled her happily as she smiled and gave him a gentle kiss on the nose, Nnoitra sighed happily as they snuggled together and quickly fell asleep…

The next day…

Jade woke up in Nnoitra's arms as he slumbered peacefully, she smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek as she wiggled her way out of his arms. She then head into the bathroom for her morning shower, when she came out, Nnoitra and the others were awake and waiting by the door. She smiled and opened the door so they could head down stairs and outside to do their business while she cooked breakfast, Jade was cooking the bacon when she was startled by Tia and accidently burned her hand.

The resounding curse word she uttered brought Nnoitra and Aizen running as she cradled her hand and head to the sink; she ran the cold water and quickly stuck her hand under the freezing water to ease the pain of the burn. Nnoitra then whined softly and said "_**Jade, are you ok**_?"

Jade nodded as the familiar bond kicked in allowing her to understand him and the others, she smiled despite the pain and said "I'm fine, you two…it was an accident. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and Tia-chan surprised me when I turned around."

Nnoitra and Aizen looked at each other and said "_**That's not like you at all**_…"

"I just didn't sleep very well last night…"

Aizen looked up at her in concern as he noticed the bags under her eyes, she just smiled and rubbed her grandfather's ears as she told him if it would make them feel better, she would take a nap later. Aizen licked her uninjured hand in understanding while Nnoitra nuzzled her stomach; she then got the rest of breakfast ready for her and her companions and served while it was warm. Jade then smiled and asked "Do you guys want to go to the dog park today and just hang out in the fresh air for a while?"

That had all of them wagging their tails as she smiled and told them that they would go after breakfast was cleaned up, Aizen and the others all ran to grab their leashes so that they would be ready to go when Jade was done cleaning up…

One hour later…

Aizen trotted at his granddaughter's side with Nnoitra while the others were pulling and straining on their leashes as the dog park came into view, Jade laughed as they reached the gate and she opened it to let her companions into the park. She then unclipped their leashes and jokingly said "Go, Run, You're free!"

Aizen chuckled as he stayed with Jade while the others took off at top speed to run around, she then sat down on a bench as the espada puppies kept in her sight. Aizen lay at her feet contently as his tail wagged, they relaxed comfortably until they heard a strangled yelp and the sounds of a fight, they hurried towards the sounds and found Nnoitra being attacked by a large Rottweiler and the owner was doing nothing but encouraging the dog to kill Nnoitra! She quickly dove into the fray and separated the dogs when the Rottweiler then turned and leapt for her throat…


	6. Chapter 6

Amalthea: I have finally hit the deep end! This will be a reincarnation/transformation story about the espada but will focus on Nel's Reincarnation and Nnoitra! So Enjoy! KON HIT IT! By the way, TheBlackSeaReaper…This Pairing is for you!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea and the pairing. Please READ & REVIEW her stories! Special thank you to chalicothere on Deviantart for the inspiration for this story!

Here are the dog breeds and ALL OF THEM ARE REAL BREEDS!

Aizen: Chocolate lab/ Golden Retriever mix

Gin: Greyhound

Tousen: Irish Water Spaniel

Stark: Welsh springer spaniel

Lillinette: Miniature Schnauzer

Barraggan: Old English sheepdog

Tia: German shepherd

Ulquiorra: long hair Akita

Nnoitra: Wolamute (Wolf/Malamute hybrid)

Grimmjow: Catahoula Leopard Dog

Zommari: Rottweiler

Szayel: Smooth Collie

Aaroneiro: Bull Terrier

Yammy: St. Bernard

Hey guys! Check out the story called "Hidden in Plain Sight" in the harry Potter/Bleach crossover section.

Ch.6

Jade screamed as the Rottweiler lunged for her only for Aizen and Nnoitra to knock it the ground and start fighting, other dog owners who had seen the whole thing quickly came over to help as the Owner of the Rottweiler just laughed and urged the dog on. An older lady then tapped Jade's shoulder and told her she had phoned Animal Control on the Rottweiler owner and the police, Jade thanked her as she tried to separate the dogs again with some other people's help. Animal control soon showed up and help end the fight by getting a Noose over the Rottweiler's head and pulling it away with the control stick, Nnoitra and Aizen were both lying on the ground whining while they bled from several bite and claw marks on them each.

The owner of the Rottweiler then decided to punch Jade across the face as he yelled "You Little Whore! My Dog is being taken away from me because you can't control your animals!"

The cops had seen the punch and they quickly arrested the man under a charge of Assault and attempted murder once they got the story from the other owners, Jade knelt beside Nnoitra and Aizen as she hugged both of them gently. One of the animal control officers then came over and offered to give her and her pets a ride to the vet's office so they could be treated. Jade nodded and told him that she would just phone a friend to take her other dogs back home for now and stay with them. The Animal control officer smiled and nodded at her while he went to stand by the van, Jade then called Ichigo and quickly explained what happened as she made her request.

Ichigo was soon there with Yuzu and Yammy in tow, he quickly helped clip the leashes on the other espada puppies' collars then they left as Jade got into the Van with Aizen and Nnoitra…

Two hours later…

Jade was exhausted when she got home with Nnoitra and Aizen who both had stitches in several places, Aizen nudged her towards the stairs after Ichigo left causing her to smile and nod. She headed up the stairs and into her room with Nnoitra following, they both lay down on the bed and Jade slipped into a peaceful sleep almost instantly. Nnoitra licked her cheek gently as he looked at the young woman he loved and wished that he could regain human form, he then laid his head gently on her waist and went to sleep.

Aizen peeked in to the room with a smile then turned and limped down the hall and the stairs, Tia and the others met him at the bottom of the stairs with concerned looks and Tia gently asked "_**Aizen-sama, are you ok**_?"

"_**I'm fine…a bit sore but fine**_."

Tia didn't look convinced as Aizen limped past her to lie down in front of the fire, she walked over to him while the others went somewhere else and she softly said "_**Is something bothering you**_?"

Aizen looked up at her and sighed "_**I almost lost Jade today…if I and Nnoitra hadn't… I don't even want to think about it**_…"

Tia smiled and lay down next to him as she said "_**Yes, you almost lost her but she's fine thanks to you and Nnoitra acting so quickly**_."

Aizen looked over at her and sighed as he said "_**I just can't help thinking about what could have happened if we had hesitated**_…"

Tia sighed and said "_**worrying about it won't help you rest right now**_…"

Aizen nodded as he yawned and laid his head down on his paws, he was soon asleep as Tia kept a guard over him just in case. It was three hours later Nnoitra and Jade came down looking much better and not as tired; she noticed Aizen in front of the fire place and smiled when she heard a knock on the door. Nnoitra started growling the closer she got to the door causing her to ask softly "Nnoitra? Who's at the door?"

"_**I don't know…but whoever they are, they smell like Blood, lies and magic**_."

Jade carefully walked towards the door and peeked through the peephole to see three deatheaters who had escaped the round up, she softly swore and motioned for the others to head towards the back door while she went to wake up Aizen. She wondered how they had found her as her and Aizen made it to the back door and had just softly closed the back door when the front door was blasted in to the house. They all ran into the woods behind the house that were like a maze to outsiders and hid as the death eaters came outside, Jade then heard them say "The girl will be easy to find due to the tracer on her magic."

Jade paled as that was dark magic at its best especially if it was done without the person's consent, she started moving backwards with Nnoitra and Aizen who had their teeth bared in a silent snarl. She told them to regroup with the others softly while she led the Deatheaters away causing them to look at her in shock; she sighed and told them that it was their only option right now until help came. Nnoitra softly whined at her as he didn't want to leave her, she knelt and hugged him as she said quietly "I'll be fine…but I need you guys to hurry and grab Ichigo and the others."

Aizen and Nnoitra then understood and quickly ran to round up the others as Jade began running deeper in to the woods, the deatheaters soon followed as they shot stunner after stunner when one of them then shot the killing curse out of frustration and the others growled as the one told the Death-eater who fired the Killing curse "Dumbledore wants her Alive, you fool!"

Jade froze only for a second then softly swore as she kept moving to avoid their stunners, she then heard the Calvary arrive as the Deatheaters were taken out by Chad and Ichigo. She ran towards them and sighed in relief as she saw that all three death eaters were knocked out, Aizen and Nnoitra came running over and quickly checked her over for harm as Jade knelt on the ground to hug them. Ichigo then asked if she was ok causing her to nod and then told him what she had overheard, Ichigo was furious as was the rest of the gang at Dumbledore's meddling and for trying to Kidnap Jade.

The deatheaters were turned into the Japanese Ministry of Magic where they were interrogated with truth potion about who sent them and why they were to kidnap Jade. The answers had the Japanese Ministry of Magic in an uproar and they quickly sent the recording to Amelia Bones, she soon sent back a reply that Dumbledore and Fudge were now in deep water with the Ministry. Jade smirked when she heard the news and said "Couldn't happen to lovelier people who deserved the humiliation."


End file.
